


Sefer Exael - Extras

by CianRhapsody



Series: Sefer Exael Saga [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, M/M, boyslove, demon x angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianRhapsody/pseuds/CianRhapsody
Summary: Pieces of Sefer Exael that haven't been added to the main story, whether due to lack of completion or being part of an alternate universe





	1. In the Beginning

Exael PoV  
       
     As my body finally hits the water, every nerve in my body starts shrieking in pain. That must mean I’m still alive, at least for now. The problem is, my mass is too dense, and my body is too battered to be able to get out on my own. I struggle for a long time. When, my head begins to grow light, my lungs are screaming in protest at taking in water instead of air. A rope catches my attention and as the world dims, I manage to grab it. The last thing I was able to see, before the darkness engulfed me, was a pair of emerald eyes.  
     I was lost in the darkness for a long time, a green glint would appear occasionally, to lead me to a way out. All of a sudden, the darkness dissipated, and I awakened in a cool stone room. A man, with: red jasper hair, midnight blue horns, and a tail to match, which was currently curled around one of my feathers, sleeping in an ornately carved wooden chair beside me. By the bags underneath his eyes, he must of hadn’t slept much in recent nights. Was that because of me?  
     I have mostly healed in the time I was asleep, which is an unexpected blessing. I look around, as I regain the ability to focus. The stone, which the walls and the floor are made, is Alabaster. Outside, in the distance I can see a river, I would assume it was the one that nearly swallowed me. As I turn back to the dozing figure, I notice that his arms are twitching now, his mouth twisting into a grimace. He must be having a nightmare. I decide to wake him, so he won’t be stuck suffering. As slowly as I could, I reached out to brush my fingers across his palm. His eyes snap open, his pupils are contracted in panic, but as he catches my gaze, he instantly calms down somewhat. The emerald eyes, I realized it must have been him, trying to take me out of the darkness. I know now, that my rescuer is a kind person.  
     “You’re awake! I was worried. My apologies for walking your dreams, but you seemed to need help,” He quips while grinning. Immediately, I recognize the language, Kemetic. That explains the choice of stone, and tells me which river tried to kill me. It seems as if he is some kind of demon, but honestly, I could care less. I was tortured and then cast out by my creator and his choice followers, that was evil. This man has saved my life, this is kindness. Angels can be evil, so it makes perfect sense, that demons can, in turn, be good. Everything has its balance.  
       
     Heru PoV  
     “Thank you, for pulling me out of the river. As you saw, I was sinking.” the blue haired androgyn said quietly, though his smile was bright. “I am Exael and I owe my life to you, even if I am unsure as to how I could ever repay you.”  
     “You’re welcome and no need to worry about repaying me. You’ve been asleep for three days, putting yourself back together, at least, that’s what my healers said,” I could feel my tail wagging. He thanked me. Despite all the work I do for my people, they rarely stop to show gratitude, and this stranger of another breed did just that. “I am Heru, the leader of Egypt’s clan of incubi. I can guess that you’re an angel, given the feathers scattered around the riverbanks, is that correct?”  
     The effeminate male looks at me, the tips of his ears drooping as he swallows. “I am a fallen. I defied and questioned my creator, so I am no longer welcome on my home world...”  
     The poor thing seems to be so scared. “A little rebel? All the better. You’re more than welcome to stay here. Though… Where are your wings now?” He has nowhere to go. Well, I’ll try to make sure that he won’t want to leave.  
     He looks at me with surprise, not having expected a positive response to being a fallen. Making his decision, he sits up and shifts so his back is towards me, then starts removing the tattered remains of his robe and moving his hair out of the way. His back is covered with deep scars, blade, burn and lightening. What he intended to show me however looked almost like the tattoos of our priest class. One symbol is two crescents facing outward from a full Moon. Below that are his wings. They’re missing most of their feathers, and one of them is bent at a strange angle. “I tucked them in right before I hit the water… As you can see, it did me wonders.” he added with a bite of sarcasm.  
     “If what I have seen while you were unconscious is anything to go by, they’ll heal soon. Don’t be so quick to get angry at yourself. It does no good to your healing dwelling on the negative...”  
       
     Exael PoV  
     I sigh, rubbing my temples. He’s so chipper. “How do you deal with emotions? I haven’t had them for long, and they’re already exhausting….”  
     “Alcohol helps.” he remarks, pulling on a fanged grin.  
     “Really?” well, that gives me an idea. I focus on the space beside myself, opening my personal dimension, a storage locker for my things, which I put away, so no one can take them from me. I gaze about inside and pull from my stores a: bag of my crystals, spare robe, few jugs of fragrant wine, decanter of fine distilled ambrosia, and some packets of my special herb blend. I banish my ruined clothes, while keeping my lower half below the blanket until I’m dressed.  
     This whole time Heru watches in utter fascination, as I did this. It seems his species didn’t know, that the fabric of space time was permeable. “That’s a great way to store things.” he mutters, loud enough that I can hear, and I can feel heat rising in my face. He takes a pair of glasses and I pour to each of us some of my wine. I take a long swig and shift to face him.  
     “It’s convenient… I assume you haven’t seen any kind of manipulation of the fabric of the universe?” I watch him take a sip and pondering how to answer. As he ponders, I fill a small pipe and light it. If I’m going to be dealing with other being, I need my nerves to be calm.  
     “I have only seen it from the gods,” he finally answers. He stares at the glass of wine and licks a dribble from his lower lip. I found myself following his tongue. “This is far better than what the humans make.” His nose twitches, as he inhales the smoke from my pipe, and makes a curious expression.  
     “My brother Eiael made the drinks. He was gifted with chemistry… The herb mixtures however, are mine. A potent nerve relaxant...” I exhale. Already my shaking hands cease their shaking.  
     “...Was?” Heru asks. It seems the incubus is perceptive when it comes to word choice.  
     “Yes. Was. His fate is what sparked my final rebellion.”


	2. Hypocrisy - WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigotry is alive and well among the angels...

Part of an in progress chapter

Summary of Prior Events....  
Michael flips his lid when he hears from Thoth, a work connection if you will, that an angel is acting as consort to the head of the local clan of incubi. The archangel Swaggers into Heru's court, sword in hand to pick a fight and loses. Heru, using the spine on his tail (much like a scorpion), doses Michael with enough DMT and melatonin that he goes on a multi-day "trip". Exael feels conflicted because he had an intense crush on Michael in the past but in the end decides he would much rather continue as Heru's consort. At least the incubus reciprocates his feelings. 

  


Michael wakes up from almost a week of deep psychedelic trips irritated. His head is pounding and his ego is wounded. He walks into the council room and stops dead in his tracks. As the archangel comes up behind the throne, he sees Exael curled up next to it with Heru’s fingers curled in his hair. Michael’s throat swells uncomfortably with an emotion he tries to tell himself is disgust, but in reality is far closer to Envy. Coveting the intimacy. 

~It is time for you to go Michael~ The fallen angel coos in Enochian without turning back. Exael’s decision is made. ~I am staying here and there is nothing you can do that will change that.~

The archangel grinds his teeth, seething and frustrated. ~You’re coming with me~ Michael snarls as he grabs the back talking fallen by the shoulder of his robe, jerking him into a standing position.

Slitted emerald eyes turn toward Michael, pupils narrowing. “You may not take my Consort.” A low growl issues from somewhere deep in the incubus’s chest. 

Exael steadies himself and puts a hand on Heru’s arm. “It’s alright. I can handle this...” He presses his lips to his lover’s Temple before facing Michael.

~I said You’re leaving with me you disobedient Sodomite Wretch~ Michael wrenches Exael’s shoulder, leaning to get in his face. 

~GO THE HELL AWAY. I am in love with Heru. You made sure I knew you didn’t give a damn about me before I fell. You gave up your chance to influence my life~ Exael is nervous and upset but determined.

~Regardless of how you feel about him or me, I can’t allow another angel to become some demon’s WHORE~ Michael shouts, a flash of cobalt light piercing the room.. 

The smaller fallen begins to quiver, eyes welling up with tears of rage. ~HYPOCRITE. You whore yourself out whenever the cowardly creator needs someone else to fight his battles for him!~

~HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF YALDABAOTH LIKE THAT?!~ The archangel lunges, blade in hand but suddenly the alabaster palace begins to resonate, focusing on him. The sounds is horrible and growing louder. Soon it becomes all encompassing and he falls to his knees. 

~I can speak about that cruel, petty, sadistic tyrant however I please~ The fallen is shrieking and his body goes from quivering to full on shaking. As his anger builds, the Resonance grows louder. Soon, Michael’s bleeding from his ears, curled on the floor. ~He destroyed my entire life AND I HATE HIM. HE KILLS BECAUSE HE IS JEALOUS OF THOSE WHO ARE LOVED.~

~YOU’RE LYING. HE IS A JUST GOD~ The archangel screeches before falling sideways. Now his eyes are starting to bleed too and he slaps his hands over his ears trying to block out the rest. 

Heru comes up behind Exael and embraces him. “I don’t know what was said… but That’s enough love...” The fallen nuzzles his face into the crook of incubus’s neck, though not before shooting the archangel a glare that could melt stone. “Please have him escorted out… It’s hopeless...”

Michael look up at them, disoriented. The migraine is now back in full force, his skull throbbing. He can barely struggle as two of the larger incubi drag him out and throw him into the Nile, hoping he'll sink

\----


	3. 25 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 25 years after Khaba (Heru's Son) and Michael (The Archangel) kidnap Exael. Michael wanted to reform the fallen.... Khaba backstabs Michael and sells Exael into slavery, trying to destroy him to get back at his father....
> 
> This is an alternate universe. In the end of the real story, Exael dies and later reincarnates. In this version however, both Exael and Heru are broken and in need of repairs.  
> Dark content because I use my writing as a way to deal with my own history...

25 Years after Exael’s Abduction  
A tormented scream pierces the night, a blue glow disperses. Musical shrieks escape Exael, who is stuck trembling beneath another man. His legs are grabbed and spread, the fallen goes quiet, eyes glazing over. Escaping to his other place.  
All of a sudden, there is a crash and Heru rolls in through a window. He grabs the man on top of HIS Exael and tears out his jugular with his teeth. Panting, struggling to force all his desires down, the incubus pulls the fallen into his arms and teleports home, laying the still Exael on his bed and sitting beside him. “Come back to me, dear one,” he whispers, layering his voice with compulsion.  
Exael’s two-tone eyes widen in recognition, “Heru,” he whispers in return, his voice hoarse. He leans into the incubus’s shoulder, shaking with sobs. He’s covered in new scars, including two ugly vertical lines on his arms, inflamed and angry.   
The incubus’s breath hitches. Some occurrences of the past few years suddenly make sense. Feeling echoes of intense pain, a fragmenting psyche, Intense panic attacks out of nowhere. “Never again,” he chokes out past a lump in his throat, tears burning in the corners of his eyes.  
The angel presses his hands once more against Heru’s heart, to show what he would never bave the heart to say. He watches the plotted betrayal by Khaba and Michael play out. Heru’s mind beginning to leave him, declining the longer they were separated. A boiling blood lust now roils just beneath the surface.  
    Heru watches his beloved Catamite, sold into a life of being drugged and violated. One of his wings now injured beyond repair, manacled and chronically underfed. After a while, he stopped resisting though it took beatings and finally losing hope he would ever be rescued. Three times Exael tried to end his life. Each tore pieces Heru’s soul and life energy from him to Save the angel. Though Heru's kills add back into his life force, the soul damage is harder to fix.  
     “I thought I would never see you again,” Exael is shaking. Terrified that his former lover would hate him for his cowardice and his tattered body, “Please don’t give up on me,” he pleads pathetically.  
     “I won’t” Heru slides over, holding the angel’s hand. “I know you can’t do much right now, but please let me have this...” His turn to plead.  Exael nods slowly, giving the incubus’s hand a squeeze before sinking into the mattress.   
     Heru wakes first, gazing in disbelief at the angel. “You’re really here,” he mumble, cupping the dry cheek. Exael's lips are cracked, his back a lattice of scars, his ribs and spine showing through his skin. The fallen is a mere echo of his former Glory. And yet, the demon’s heart still jumps in his chest at the sight of him.


End file.
